Hell Girl
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: Penny era uma garota fria,sombria e amaldiçoada que matava pessoas por diversão e para ter um disfarce, enquanto leonard era um garoto nerd que vive no mundo real e não acredita em coisas sobrenaturais. O que acontece quando o destino resolve unir os dois? FANFIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO (AU) (sou péssima com sinopses, mas a história é boa) Deixem seus reviews que respondo à todos
1. Chapter 1

Hell girl

-Quem é você? – Dizia um garoto de boné verde e camisa vermelha com um jeans claro enquanto era assustado por uma garota que usava roupas góticas, botas pretas e mechas pretas escondidas por trás de seus cabelos loiros e lisos, tinha olhos penetrantes e insaciáveis, geralmente procurava por sangues de adolescentes nos becos sem saídas com pouca iluminação, quando sugava o que precisava, matava e escondia os corpos, pois assim, ninguém descobriria, claro, e o sangue funcionava como uma espécie de capa para poder andar de dia e tentar ter uma vida normal

- Só o seu sangue, não se preocupe, vai ser rápido – Dizia a menina coberta por uma roupa preta quando sugava sangue, seus olhos mudavam de cor, de vermelho para verde, assim ela poderia andar de dia sem parecer um monstro. Seu nome? Penny Smith, foi amaldiçoada por uma bruxa quando era pequena em Nebraska, se mudou a pouco tempo para Pasadena para tentar levar uma vida normal, mas seu lado monstro só ataca a noite, então ela tem que sugar o sangue de humanos para que se transforme em uma humana, mas o inexplicável é que tinha alma de humana, só não conseguia sentir dor e seu coração era frio como o gelo, pois nunca se sentiu atração por algum garoto antes, achava que era perda de tempo sair com alguém que ia acabar com ela quando soubesse a criatura que era, fora que se achava uma aberração por não ser normal, ela já até pensou em ser assim antes, mas não conseguiria lidar com problemas mundanos

Depois de finalmente matar o garoto, escondeu seu corpo no beco, pode-se dizer que ela nunca ia ser descoberta pela polícia, pois morava em um beco que ninguém nunca soube antes, os que tentaram, foram mortos por ela e nunca mais saíram dali.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time i ever saw your face

No dia seguinte, penny corria pelos corredores da escola apressada, pois estava atrasada, disfarçada de garota comum, ninguém nunca imaginaria o que ela era por dentro, foi quando ela cruzou o corredor cheia de cadernos nas mãos e livros e com sua mochila nas costas, acabou caindo em cima de um nerd conhecido, pois já falou com ele uma ou duas vezes, ele era um pouco mais baixo que ela, usava óculos e uma calça caqui com uma blusa de super herói, um casaco por cima e tênis all star, enquanto pegava seus livros e o ajudava a levantar, viu pela primeira vez seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, e alguma coisa lhe chamou a atenção, talvez estivesse ficando louca sei lá, mas parece que o nerd esquisito era atraente, e pela primeira vez pode sentir sua respiração e seu coração acelerar, estava apaixonada, mas não sabia, e quando ficou um pouco estranho o clima, resolveram se separar e ir para as suas salas.

Foi tão estranho, pela primeira vez, penny se sentiu como uma garota estúpida e apaixonada, como se fosse humana, oi só olhar para aquele rosto e se sentiu completamente feliz como nunca se viu antes.

Quando Leonard virou as costas e seguiu seu caminho, sentiu o mesmo, como se fossem almas gêmeas, como se completassem, alguns diriam que eram o casal perfeito

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

Leonard estava disposto a encontrar a garota outra vez, conversar e quem sabe conhecê-la melhor, já que na noite passada não conseguia esquecer ela, a imagem dos dois se encontrando no corredor era algo realmente estranho:

- É magia – disse seu amigo Sheldon, interrompendo seus pensamentos, era mais alto que Leonard e mais irritante também, ele era o tipo nerd meeesmo, levava a física a sério e estava pretendendo começar seu estudo da teoria das cordas, como não entendia nada de relacionamentos, disse qualquer coisa para Leonard voltar ao normal

- Bobagem, magia não existe, é impossível – Leonard era o tipo de cara que não acreditava nessas coisas místicas

- Se você diz... Agora vamos, por favor, a voltar a falar da teoria de bósons – disse Sheldon implorando por um tópico melhor

E assim seguiram até a próxima aula onde ele encontrou penny e resolveu conversar um pouco mais com a garota, ela o evitava, pois o cheiro de sangue dele era ótimo e ela não iria resistir por muito tempo, mas pelo menos agora eles já tinham conversando um pouco

**ALGUMAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**

Penny não acreditava que havia mesmo caído no papo de Leonard e já se consideravam namorados, eles estavam indo com muita pressa, pois se penny esperasse mais, iria devorá-lo devido ao seu sangue dele, já haviam saído várias vezes (de dia, claro) mas penny nunca o contou a verdade para ele, tinha medo que abandonasse, e justo agora que estava vivendo como uma garota comum


End file.
